


put the sun to sleep

by doubleknot



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: "brat," the younger hisses as yein presses his cold feet against his bare leg. "that'sbrat hyungto you," the tired blond corrects him, not even bothering to hide his smile.





	put the sun to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> me, ignoring the fact i haven't posted or updated anything in months: STAN UP10TION!!
> 
> okay but seriously, I didn't mean to disappear but I was dealing with a lot of things and I was too stressed to even think about writing. Besides anytime I did write it just was all terrible. I decided to try to get back into the groove of things with some of my favorite boys!!
> 
> (title is from jbj95's spark)

it's way too early to be awake is the first thing that yein notices whenever he opens his eyes. he looks around, a bit disoriented from just coming out of sleep's clutches, trying to figure out what time it is. the blinds over the only window in the room are closed and the curtains are shut tight over them so trying to stare out the window does nothing to help him out. this time he opts for finding his phone so he rolls over on his side in hopes of being able to grab his phone off his nightstand only to end up facing a wall, a very big, lumpy wall. "what the hell," he mumbles as he blinks, wondering if he's just imagining the wall being there. he's hesitant as he reaches out to touch this wall or whatever it is. 

it takes him a moment but once the vocalist gains the courage he pokes the wall. the wall, as it turns out, isn't a wall but instead it's his roommate. he doesn't even remember gyujin getting into his bed but it honestly isn't uncommon for the younger to do so he just sighs before he presses his face into the other's back. yein is set on going back to sleep at this point so he even goes that extra mile and wraps an arm around his sleeping roommate. dreamland is calling his name once again and he's just there at the gates waiting for them to open once again.

that is until gyujin tries to roll over and out of fear of being crushed, yein panics and pushes him as hard as he can. in a matter of mere seconds gyujin becomes nothing but panicked cursing and flailing limbs as he barely manages to keep himself from rolling off of the older's bed. "sorry," the blond squeaks as the other clutches onto the bed for dear life. the only response he gets is the glare the younger gives him over his shoulder. yein shoots off a rapid fire of apologizes in hopes that it would make the brunet forgive him. 

"shush, just go back to sleep," gyujin whines, obviously still very sleepy since he was being about as whiny as hwanhee. he turns to face yein and mushes his own face against one of the many pillows that adorn yein's bed. usually yein would keep apologizing but the thought of going back to sleep just sounds too good to argue with. the older sighs softly as he settles back into the bed and scoots closer to the brunet. he wastes not time in tangling his legs with the other as he feels his eyes get heavy once again. 

"brat," the younger hisses as yein presses his cold feet against his bare leg. "that's _brat hyung_ to you," the tired blond corrects him, not even bothering to hide his smile. it's obvious to him that gyujin is trying his hardest not to smile as well whenever he looks at him and rolls his eyes. "okay, brat hyung it is then," the brunet mumbles as he throws an arm around him and pulls him into his chest. yein seems to find peace in being in gyujin's embrace because he no longer has any snide comments or playful argument to throw at the younger.

it doesn't take long for the two to drift off to sleep from the comfort that comes with being in each others presence.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda sloppy but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!!


End file.
